PPD
by DaniBD
Summary: Presidential Protection Detail-Mike is furious about what happened during Quantico and all hope is lost until a scary red headed woman shows up in his apartment sporting a new job offer. Will Mike be able to fulfill his duty to his country? A/U Action/Romance President!Harvey Agent!Mike MARVEY SLASH
1. Creepy, red headed woman

**Hey! Got a new multi chapter A/U fic for all of you. Got a few chapters written out and sort of stuck because I'm going back and forth between fics that I'm starting to lose character which is always horrifying. Don't expect chapters to be updated quickly or regularly. Still have college exams to deal with and what not. The last Lunar Effect chapter is almost done. And I got two one shots being worked on. Tons of Marvey. I may go back to my hawaii 5-0 fics also.**

**Edit: Changed Mike's hair color back to brunette...**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy this adventure. Hope you all love action! Well, not at first. Maybe in like three chapters there will be violence.**

**I don't own Suits or anything else, just the plot and any extra characters that aren't in the show. I also did almost no research on any politics or procedures, yet, only of the White House and it's layout. Other than that, I've pretty much made everything up.**

**Warning: Language, Alternate Universe**

**AO3****: MissDani360**

**Tumblr: missdanibr**

When the scary, red headed woman came up to him, Mike was already on edge. His photographic memory placed this woman's face at his Quantico weapons and hand-to-hand combat tests. If he looked, he could probably see her watching him take his boring written tests. He had nearly forgotten her when all of his instructors failed him at each final test. EACH TEST! There was no mistake in Mike's ability of completing each objective flawlessly and yet, here he was unemployed and living in a shitty apartment all because his superiors apparently didn't like him. No matter how suspicious the young man found all of that, there was nothing he could do.

Mike's dream was to work for the CIA or maybe even Black Ops since he was smart enough for it. He was sure he could make it to the top, however high that was, and pretty much secretly rule the world. His dream might have been already impossible since he would see less of his Grammy-and that hurt him a bit- but it was a goal he was so determined to achieve. He finally had figured out what exactly he wanted to do in his life after having screwed up half of it. Now, he was utterly pissed off at the world and the government for not giving him a chance.

This had to be the most fucked up part of his life! Until, that woman showed up in his kitchen making a pot of coffee. Just, poof! Hi, my name is Creepy and I've been stalking you through most of your life.

Mike stood in the kitchen; every muscle alert in his body. He carefully watched all of this woman's movements. Even the way her white blouse and dark skirt moved were assessed with the utmost intensity. His fists clenched tightly as this fair skinned woman stepped over to the light brunette with a cup of coffee in each hand; her heels noisily clicking. Her heels gave her the height to look straight into Mike's blue eyes as she held up a cup to him. The man didn't make a move and only glared. The woman raised an eyebrow.

"It's not poisoned. That is way too beneath me and you're smarter than that. Now, relax. I'm sure you want to know why you failed all of your tests." Mike's glare softened into a confused look and there was a slight tilt of his head.

"What?" He questioned, still not taking the cup. The woman smirked and Mike knew that she knew more than he could ever find out in his lifetime. She gently thrusted the cup towards Mike.

"Let's get to know each other. Over coffee. And no, there is no need to put a shirt on." The woman's brown eyes- wait, were they brown or green? Maybe a dark greenish brown- twinkled at him as he hesitantly took the cup of coffee. She then walked passed him and settled herself down on his worn couch. Her ankles crossed as she took a sip of the hot liquid and sighed happily; waiting for Mike to take the seat next to her.

Now, Mike was conflicted. This woman could be anyone. She could be a spy or maybe a crazy old girlfriend that was out to get him. The latter was less likely since he would have clearly remembered if he had dated someone of this woman's caliber. Then again, spy would be just as unlikely because he hadn't pissed anyone off to the point of eliciting a spy or assassin to come after him.

After another second of figuring out if the woman was going to kill him, he gave in to his curiosity and sat next to her but made sure he was as far away from her on the couch as he could go and turned slightly towards her, ready to jump into action if anything were to happen.

The red headed woman waited until Mike took a drink from his cup and became slightly relaxed as the liquid hit his throat before she started to speak. Her head turned towards the man with a sweetened smile and set her mug on her lap.

"Hi, I'm Donna but you're going to address me as Ms. Paulsen. I'm just giving you the opportunity to know my full name in case there is a need for you to use my full name." Donna continued to stare at him as if waiting for a response.

"Um, okay. I'm-" Mike started seeing the need to introduce himself even though he had the feeling that he probably didn't NEED to. And sure enough, he didn't.

"Michael J. Ross. I know. You're thirty, even though you look young enough to get carded at a grocery store."

"Ms. Paulsen, are you jealous that you don't get carded because you don't look like a teenager anymore?" Mike joked. It was also a way to somehow lessen her confidence. Donna shot him a glare.

"Do I seem like a woman of jealousy?"

"...no." Mike answered quietly. He was a trained killer- well, he hadn't killed anyone but he was trained to kill- and he was responding to this woman like he was a toddler. This was a very weird but familiar feeling since his Grammy liked to do that from time to time.

"Oh, good. You're very perceptive, too. Harvey is going to give me a raise." _Harvey._Why did that name sound so familiar? Mike continued to drink his oh-so-very-well-made coffee to hide his confusion. Did Donna bring her own coffee? Because there was no way he had a great ground coffee hidden in his cabinets.

"I won't interrupt anymore." Mike stated. He felt that the sarcasm lingering from what she said was also a silent warning. Mike was growing to fear and respect this woman with every word that gracefully left her mouth. Donna smiled approvingly before continuing on.

"You worked your way to Quantico. Your sights were probably set high enough to put the Washington Monument to shame, especially since you have an eidetic memory and your IQ is way above average. I don't blame you. If I had your IQ I would want to take over the world. But I'm stuck controlling the world in the shadows." Mike suspected that Donna had his whole life memorized and that the inevitable was approaching but that didn't stop the man from being shocked and paranoid.

"You passed all levels of education with flying colors until you ended up in the wrong crowd and decided that in order to not take a loan out for college like a normal person, you would have to steal the school's art collection."

"Hey, the school-"

"And what did you say about interrupting Ms. Paulsen?" Mike sighed and set his mug down on the table before letting his head drop onto the back of the couch. The school was rich and they could afford to have those paintings stolen. He was just looking to have some fun while getting a profit.

"I'm sorry."

"Aw, you're such a responsible person for admitting your mistakes." Donna smiled at him and it was sort of playful. Mike really was hoping she wasn't screwing with him at this point.

"Uh, thanks."

"You got caught but you somehow got the charges dropped and the incident never showed up on your record. Very clever man."

"Yeah, but at the expense of the education that I needed. I was expelled and I couldn't get into anywhere else. That really helped me get into Quantico." Mike made sure that the sarcasm was very clear.

"But you still made it."

"Only because I knew someone who could get me in."

"Knew? It's kind of hard to get into Quantico just by 'knowing' someone."

"Okay, I might have been eagerly persistent with the head agent overseeing the training facility and...knew a hacker..."

"So, you stalked him and committed electronic fraud?" Mike looked over at Donna with a confirming look and sighed.

"What good that did me. Everyone failed me. It's like I was too good and they all hated me." Donna stayed silent as Mike contemplated his situation again. They all said he was the best but then they stopped him from progressing any further. That was the biggest bullshit he had ever gone through besides the Dead or Alive movie that came out after the games got so popular.

"So, how and why do you know all this?" Mike asked finally, remembering the woman sitting next to him.

"You're Grandma, who, by the way, is a very enlightening woman." Mike stiffened at this. Donna had met with Grammy?

"What were you doing with my grandma?" Mike was on the defensive. If his grandmother was in danger in any way he was so ready to hide her and himself from the rest of the world. If there is one thing in the world that he would protect with all of his lives-past, present, future, and after- it would be his Grammy.

"Calm down, Mike. We had a very fulfilling conversation. She had only wanted to help you get the job." Mike's ears perked up instantly and he sent a curious look to Donna. The smile that widened on that woman's face made him very suspicious.

"Don't get too excited. People might mistake you as a puppy." Mike raised an eyebrow in irritation but continued the conversation.

"What job?"

"Woof woof, Mike."

"Ms. Paulsen..."

"Fine. This job is why you were failed and denied the opportunity at the CIA."

"This better be worth it..." Mike grumbled. Donna just told him that she had something to do with his failing and, yeah, he was pretty fucking pissed. This job better include some action and a high pay or else he may just hold Ms. Paulsen for ransom. She seemed like an integral part of whoever she was working for.

"Is protecting the Commander in Chief worthy enough?" Mike's breath left him as his eyes widened. The President? Protecting the President?! The secret service?! That...this...him...what?

That was why the name "Harvey" was so familiar. President Harvey Specter: age 40, no wife, no children- surprisingly since he is rumored to be a playboy-, and made his way up from Harvard to District Attorney to United States Senator and finally to President. The man was elected in 2008 and was now campaigning for another term. He was Republican with slight Democratic values. His first two years were rough and everyone had regretted voting for him but then he stepped out of the box and did what he had to do to save the country from going into a depression by doing some ridiculous things like pissing off congress and getting most citizens to actually like him by providing medical care even though the country was way too much in the hole. His slogan: "Gotta dig deeper before striking oil." And it had worked.

He was charismatic, handsome, and had a way with words. Mike was sure that was just for appearances and he might be a huge asshole but if the younger man was ever confronted by this man, he was sure he would be easily talked into bed with him and Mike was mostly straight. Mostly because he preferred women but there have been times he had dipped into the other pool but not enough to stay and continue enjoying it.

But he was just going to keep it to himself. Donna doesn't need to know all of that...even though she probably already knows all the names of the people he had sex with.

When Mike finally came back to Earth, Donna was snapping her fingers in front of his face. He blinked a couple of times and then tried to keep the heat rising in his face from showing.

"I thought you went into some kind of shocked coma."

"Yeah, well, it was a close call." Mike retorted; welcoming the air that filled his lungs after he had held his breath.

"So?"

"So, what?"

"And here I was thinking you were perceptive."

"I don't know! I need to think about it." Donna gave him an incredulous look.

"You have the next hour to 'think about it'. The President has a rally next week and we've become short staffed. He's a very impatient man, Mike." Mike pinched his nose in response. The man almost couldn't keep up.

"Why me?" Donna sighed and stood up, her posture confident and graceful.

"Because you are the best. And the President requires the best. I'm sure you've seen me around during your last weeks at Quantico."

"Thought you were a spy."

"I'm flattered." Donna said flatly.

"But don't you guys have like some sort of process and special training that you need to go through to be secret service? I don't even have any field experience!"

"Harvey wants someone different; a blank slate, so that the only instinct you act on is protecting the President by any means necessary. Any other field experience might convolute your values and compromise his safety."

"So, he wants me to be loyal and devoted to only _him_ and only follow _his_orders."

"Pretty much." Donna agreed. "Though, you will still be working on a team under a supervisor who you have to listen to also."

"That sounds like a conflict of interest."

"Your interest is only of the President's if their orders conflict with each other." Mike tried sitting back into the couch but was already maxed out. His heart was beating fast and his fingers felt numb as he continued to drink in this job offer. If he accepted, he most likely couldn't tell his grandma about it and would have to come up with a cover story if he wanted his friends and family safe, not that he had much of both in the first place, but he really didn't want any trouble for them.

"Let me remind you that you are still seen as a failed agent and you will find no job if you don't accept this offer." Donna stated strongly when Mike stayed silent for too long. He'd seen that coming.

"This is bullshit and unethical." Mike said blandly even though he knew what was coming next.

"_This is_the best thing that will ever happen in your life." Mike stared at her and she smiled as she- Mike thought- saw agreement in his blue eyes. It was an honor to serve the President so close to him. That made Mike excited. His training and hard work were going to be put to the test and Mike so wanted that. He would be the most useful person around the President; he couldn't help but be giddy. And imagine the pay! Which reminded Mike...

"Where will I be staying?" Donna looked at him like he was crazy and should be in a psychiatric hospital.

"With the salary heading your way, you can stay on the moon, which wouldn't be efficient since you need to live near the White House anyway."

"I'm sure I won't be getting that salary right away and the real estate around the White House probably costs as much as it does to build a rocket and launch it to the moon. Were you expecting me to get my ass to D.C and rent out a place with Top Ramen and a bike?" Donna smiled at this making Mike almost feel proud of himself at humoring the fiery haired woman. It also could have been because the younger man had accepted the job offer by asking where he was going to stay.

"Alright, you win. I'll get you a place and a plane ticket. Just let me take care of everything." Then Donna looked at her phone. "And we still have about forty minutes. I thought it was going to take ten minutes to convince you. Very good job, Special Agent Ross." Mike almost freaked out happily at the new label.

"So? Doesn't that mean you get to leave early?

"It means you get to take me out to lunch before sitting in first class with me." God, this woman was...just...a fricking demon! Or a goddess...Mike picked the latter because it would leave him in a one whole piece and being loved instead of being in a body bag.

"You already had all of this planned out? You weren't even gonna take 'no' for an answer!"

"No, the President wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. And he wasn't going to let me come back without you." Mike stood up to better address the woman...and he was getting tired of looking up at her.

"I think there is something else going on. You are so eager to get me to take this offer that you are unethically pushing me to just do what you say-"

"It's not unethical if you have already accepted."

"Now, Ms. Paulsen. What did you say about me saying about interrupting?" Mike asked feeling confident that he now had an upper hand. There was no way the Commander in Chief would break countless of rules and laws for someone he didn't even know if there wasn't something HUGE going on. Mike received a cold stare and he nervously smiled.

"Too far? Sorry.." Donna seemed happy with that and so Mike continued.

"What's going on that would warrant the President to go out on a limb like this?" Donna stayed silent as if weighing the pros and cons of telling him.

"Since you reminded me so kindly about my situation, let me remind you this. I will be working closely with the President and if you want the job done right I need to know everything that involves the President to avoid anything bad that could happen." Donna crossed her arms and continued to assess the man. Mike stood his ground but felt exposed because his shirt was still missing...and he was getting cold...

"Alright, Pup." Mike cringed at the new nickname. He hoped that she didn't tell anyone else about it. "Take me to lunch and I will tell you everything." Donna walked passed him, once again, heading for the door. Mike almost followed her.

"Hang on. Can I get a shirt on, first?"

**Reviews are lovely**

**AO3****: MissDani360**

**Tumblr: missdanibr**


	2. The Job Offer

**I think I definitely sort of glorified Donna in this bit :D Who else is excited for Suits coming back in January? I AM TOTALLY STOKED! Sorry for not posting this earlier. My husband left for training in the army and...I miss him...a lot! I even made a boring video about it. So, my motivation to do anything isn't up there and maybe I'm kind of depressed about my husband not being by my side anymore and I am maybe taking it really hard. But anyway.**

**So, I think I said this before but it is starting out slow but listen! It was gonna stay slow for a while, actually, but some things changed when I decided to incorporate Mike's grandmother into the story more so...this story is gonna get more outrageous. Maybe even over the top but then I love action too much and this is an A/U so I'm gonna go all out. ALL OUT.**

**AO3****: MissDani360**

**Tumblr: missdanibr**

Mike let Donna eat her salad in peace as he ate his juicy burger. He laughed when the woman lectured him about carbs and Mike shrugged her off saying, "Do I really look like I need to worry about carbs?" The man made it a priority to train every day for at least an hour-more if he wasn't paying attention-so he could eat whatever the hell he wanted. Donna finally finished her salad and started drinking the most complex espresso drink Mike has ever heard.

"Isn't that bad for you?" Mike asked taking a sip of his water.

"The salad and the drink cancel each other out."

"Should I even comment on that logic?"

"Nope." Mike nodded and continued to wait. It had been twenty minutes and they were fifteen minutes away from the airport. They really needed to get going if they were going to make it in time. But then this woman worked for the President so Mike was sure the plane would wait.

"By the way, what do you do for the President exactly? I have a feeling that recruiting random people from Quantico isn't in your job description." Donna's eyes lit up at Mike's question.

"I basically control his life." She said proudly. Mike stayed silent for a moment before it finally set in.

"Oh, you're his secretary!"

"I like to think that I'm his everything. Assistant, organizer, hostess, fixer, closer. Really, everything."

"Doesn't he have other people to do all that?"

"Yeah, but I supervise all of them to make sure they don't do anything outrageously stupid. Good thing I'm in charge of the parties at the White House." Mike looked at her funny.

"Doesn't the First Lady do the parties? As I recall, the President's sister took that role." Donna pointed at herself with a sweet smile.

"Wig and contacts, Mikey." Wow. Mike was seriously astonished by this woman. The President must have all of his trust in Donna which made Mike a bit envious but to do everything this woman said she does would probably crush the man into the ground.

"And you don't get exhausted and want to blow your brains out?"

"I have years of experience making Harvey's life easier. I'm use to it. And the opportunity to be master of disguise was too tempting." Mike contemplated her for a moment. Again, he wondered if Donna was a demon or a goddess.

"Gonna ask why we are so pushy with you?" Donna asked getting Mike out of his thoughts. Mike gave a small smile.

"I was giving you the opportunity to lead us into that conversation."

"A gentleman, too. Harvey is going to love you." Mike felt that "love" was a very strong word. But he was nervous about what the President would think of him. "Next week's rally isn't going to be normal."

"What do you mean?"

"Harvey received a threat in the form of a letter. Something about his views on gay marriage and traditional values. It was just a huge rant about Americans not being real Americans because of all the changes that ensued after Harvey came into office and how we should be more involved with foreign affairs. Really, this person had no sense of the english format or organization"

"People still can't see how our deficit is slowly decreasing because of him? That's pretty American right there."

"Yeah, well, if Harvey attends the rally then the secret service won't be able to guarantee his safety. No matter what that self-absorbed supervisor says." Mike raised an eyebrow.

There were no fingerprints; no names; Everyone panicked and told Harvey to not go but the man will not have any of that."

"A man devoted to his reelection." Donna nodded in agreement and continued sipping from her cup.

"So, you wanted me because you think I would protect the President better than the people he already has on the secret service?" Donna nodded again and Mike narrowed his eyes.

"I'm still not comprehending..." Again, Mike had no experience except for the training he had received and what he taught himself throughout the years. He still couldn't understand why the hell they wanted him. They even thought he was the best.

"Then don't. Just flow with it and do your job."

"But what if..." Mike trailed off playing with a toothpick on his plate. What if he couldn't do it right and the President got hurt? Or worse?

"Miiiiike, your confidence is slipping." Mike looked up at her with a pout and the woman rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't have came up to you if you couldn't do the job right. I can see how serious you are about this and you're even better than the idiots Harvey has already. I'm planning on putting you right next to him." Mike's eyes widened.

"You already have so much trust in me..."

"Never question my judgement. I know what I'm doing." Mike could only nod and silently looked at his hands. This was definitely a life changer. Was this actually his dream job? To have the President's life in his own hands? He was definitely nervous but was he supposed to feel ecstatic about being so important to the nation's leader? Was he ready?

Of course he was ready. He had been training for years to serve with his life for the good of the country. He was so ready for this.

"Alright. I can do this." Mike said into the air. He looked around when Donna wasn't in sight then he heard, "Duh, I just told you, you can. Now, let's go." Mike turned around and saw Donna with the entrance open and a gentle smile on her face. Mike smiled back and headed for the door.

"Take me to your leader."

* * *

"Ms. Paulsen is on her way, Mr. President." A man in a black suit spoke with his hands behind his back. Louis was really keeping his men on their toes if they stayed so robotically stiff like that all the time.

"Finally." Harvey muttered under his breath. "Tell Mr. Litt that a new guy is coming and he needs to show him the ropes." The man nodded and walked out of his study. It was rather relaxing in here and prefered it to the Oval office.

Harvey had been waiting for Donna to pick out a better protective detail for him since his suspicion of a mole within the White House had risen recently. Getting a fresh face without an already set plan to work for the President would be a nice change and keep from introducing any more moles into his secret service.

Harvey trusted his secretary to find someone who would be able to protect him and be only loyal to him. This person needed to devote all of their time to him and for the nation. He also needed someone smart enough to weed out the mole. The man was getting pretty mad about shit leaking out to the press about classified meetings.

The President didn't even need a profile on the person, he trusted Donna that much...

Okay, maybe he should call...

"Harvey." Donna answered happily.

"Donna." Harvey had a smile on his face as he shuffled through some papers.

"Mission accomplished, Harvey."

"Good job, Donna." Harvey chewed the inside of his lip trying to find a way to ask about who she found without making her think that he didn't trust her. He was THE President, for crying out loud, and he was afraid of upsetting his assistant.

"Did you want to know who I got for you?" Donna made it seem like he was buying a slave or a prostitute.

"I would like to know whose hands I'm placing my very valuable life in, yes." Harvey responded.

"Did you look at your "in" box recently?" Harvey froze and looked at the corner of his mahogany desk. A messy pile of papers and folders were stacked upon each other glaring at him.

"Yes..."

"Look through it, Mr. President."

"Who's the boss here?"

"Oh, please. Is that even a question anymore?" Donna asked as Harvey sighed and reached over to the pile. He spread out the pile messily and...Ohp, there it was! A manilla folder with a big pink heart in the middle and "Donna" was written in beautiful cursive inside of it.

"Thank you, Donna."

"You are very welcome. By the way, this one is very adorable, like a _puppy._"

"Ms. Paulsen..." Harvey heard in the background.

"He sounds like he's a teenager being chastised by his mother." Harvey flipped open the folder and was greeted by a blown up picture of a light brunette with bright blue eyes. Oh, this one was sort of easy on the eyes, wasn't he?

"Harvey, everyone sounds like they're in trouble when I talk to them."

"Very true..." Harvey became distracted as he continued to look through the various pictures of the man who was going to be protecting his life. Training pictures, mostly, but all in mid action. Harvey wondered if Donna was bored and decided to become a photographer for a few days.

"Your type?" Donna asked. He could hear the smirk over the phone.

"What?" Harvey asked. He heard an echo in the phone. The kid probably was caught off guard, too. Harvey finally scanned the bio approving of the statistics laid out for him. The President smiled as he read "eidetic memory." This was going to be more successful than he predicted.

"You know what I mean." Donna replied.

"Do I?"

"Duh."" Harvey's brown eyes landed on the name that labeled the top of the page.

_Michael James Ross_

"Yeah, he's my type."

**:D**

**AO3****: MissDani360**

**Tumblr: missdanibr**


	3. Grammy Ross

**Woo! Came out with another one! I actually have a lot of it typed out. I'm just having a hard time finding motivation to keep writing mostly because I'm not at my house right now and I just want to sleep forever. I got caught up on Supernatural and now I am a heavy shipper of Dean/Castiel and after reading a shit ton of fics, I'm into Gabriel/Sam. An update on "Golden Boy": I have another chapter typed out and I would have more but I wrote them during the process of blowing through all the Supernatural episodes and then i decided I wanted to throw in different logic in so now I have to rewrite some things :D**

**This chapter is sorta boring and half of it is just dialogue but I plan on getting better at describing everything and remembering to put feelings into the writing.**

**I don't own Suits! Or the White House, I guess. Just the ideas. Enjoy!**

**AO3****: MissDani360**

**Tumblr: missdanibr**

Mike stopped asking questions after they got off the private jet that was provided. He would either get a deflected answer or Donna would give him..."a look." One that said she was going to kill him or he was supposed to know the answer.

He didn't even ask about the apartment Donna had set him up with; that looked like a five star hotel. He thought he would save himself a heart attack by not knowing how much the rent was.

Before leaving, Donna had handed him an abundance of binders and paperwork. Mike had to memorize the contents of every binder by the end of the week and get the paperwork turned into a man named Louis Litt, who was apparently the director of the secret service, by mid-week.

His closet, maybe a bedroom, was filled with black suits and a matching tie drawer. White dress shirts were hung opposite of those black jackets and pants. Multiple pairs of black dress shoes lined medium, white shelves in the corner.

God, why was everything white and did they expect the new agent to only wear these even outside of work? Mike put paint and a new wardrobe on a mental list as he went back into his new bedroom.

Besides, the floor-to-ceiling windows and the sliding door leading to a corner balcony that overlooked part of the D.C. city and the White House, the remaining two walls were...white, again. But, with an electric fireplace and a mantle above that. The floors were probably marble and cold on Mike's feet but at least grey, smoky lines interlaced through the white tiles. The bed, to Mike's relief, had red comforters and sheets with matching pillows. It was high off the ground in a really dark, wooden frame. The head and foot boards were a nice touch.

The only problem: the beautiful bed was in the wrong place.

Mike immediately slid the bed to where the two walls of glass met in a corner. The head of the bed was parallel with the corner and Mike frowned at the skid marks on the ground. He would clean that up later. He was just happy that he would be less vulnerable when sleeping; with the door being the center of his vision.

The glass walls made his skin tingle negatively so giant curtains made it onto the list.

As the man walked out into his open floor plan, his list kept getting bigger and bigger. More curtains, more paint, certain pieces of furniture, and -what was that? No, TV? That was going to change.

The rest of the place had a similar theme as the bedroom along with another fireplace. Couch was red; the stools at the bar/kitchen counter had soft, red tops. Though the kitchen counters were a dark grey marble and the refrigerator was a metallic silver, the walls were still white along with the cabinets with silver knobs. Oh, and no food whatsoever.

All in all, this place-although way bigger than his old apartment-was just the right size. Any bigger, Mike would have had a headache.

Mike plopped down onto the soft couch and sighed. So much to do in such little time but Mike was happy. So, so, so happy. Even though he hadn't called Grammy yet...which he should.

He pulled out the cellphone that Donna gave him-"secured line" and all-but just stared at it.

What was he going to tell Grammy?

He could either tell her straight up that he was working for the president or come up with a cover story. Mike would be essential to the President so if he thought about it, he could be used to get to the Great Leader...wait, would he be of so much value to the President in order for the man to be affected by Mike? If Mike was kidnapped, Mr. Specter could just find someone else. If Mike was used in some way, he didn't know anything that would compromise the safety of the nation anyway. He was completely replaceable. Well, if he was going to be working so closely with the leading man then maybe he would be more valuable?

Naw, he would be protecting the President, not becoming friends with him.

But...maybe he should still come up with a cover story, just to be safe. Since Grammy already knew about him going to Quantico, maybe he can have a desk job in the CIA.

His phone made it into his hand and next to his ear. And before he knew it an excited voice sounded with all the happiness in the world.

"Hi, Michael! Finally decided to call me."

"I'm sorry Grammy...A lot of things happened and I just...sorry." Mike played with his shirt nervously.

"It's okay, you know that. But what has been so important that a grandmother couldn't spend every minute of a day with her grandson?" Mike smiled and relaxed into his seat.

"Well, um...I got a new job." Mike said.

"Oh? Was it the one you wanted? What was it...?" His Grammy trailed off. Mike worried more and more about her memory.  
"No."

"Come on, Michael. I'm sure you know what my next question is." Alright, Mike might not be able to lie to her after all. Grammy knew everything! Mike could lie. Real well. But when he tried it on his Grammy to test how far her psychic ability went, she would call him on it every time and ever since then he had problems trying to hide the truth from her.

"Michael?"

"I'm working for the President..." Mike mumbled quietly knowing full well that his grandmother's hearing was not up to par anymore.

"Michael..." Mike's kid in him stood at attention in response to the tone flowing through the phone.

"I'm working for the President." Mike said more clearly. There was a silence and Mike did not deny the slight fear that made his heart race.

"That's...How...Now, that pretty woman's visit makes more sense..." Grammy took a second. "What exactly were you doing at Quantico? I knew you were bullshitting me when you told me you were studying to be a liaison for the CIA. I know you too well, Michael."

"I know, Grammy. Um, okay." Mike ran his hand through his short hair and rubbed his face. "Okay. You know all those TV shows like Alias?"

"Ah, you wanted to be a CIA agent?"

"Pretty much."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I didn't want you to be hurt."

"Hurt my feelings or get hurt because you would be in the CIA?"

"Uh..."

"I get it, Michael." Grammy sighed. "You do know that even though I'm old, I can still take an emotional blow real well."

"Yes, Grammy."

"But I'm proud of you." Mike stayed silent with a small smile. "You worked hard and you're finally being recognized. Better work pass your potential and show them what you have to offer."

"You're the best."

"I know, Michael." Mike yawned and closed his eyes. "So, what are you doing for the great President?"

"I'm part of his protective detail."

"Secret Service?"

"Yup, I'm in D.C right now."

"That's exciting...Can I meet him?" Mike raised his eyebrows and his eyes shot open with amusement.

"I didn't know you liked the President."

"You never asked and you owe me for leaving without saying goodbye. And there's more of a chance for me to actually meet that handsome man."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Mike chuckled. Maybe Donna would understand? He was sort of scared to ask.

"Can you tell that nice, red haired woman that I would love to be honored with another visit from her?"

"Miss Paulsen?"

"Ah, yes, Donna."

"I...don't know. She's really busy."

"Doesn't hurt to try." Mike didn't know about that. Donna was...another species on her own that Mike couldn't predict how she would act if he passed on his Grammy's message. But for his grandmother, he would do anything.

"Alright. I'll tell her."

"Thank you. You're the best grandson in the world."

"Oh, Grammy, I'm blushing."

"Don't patronize me-"

"I'm not-!"

"Michael..." His grandmother's voice gave warning and Mike pouted.

"Okay..."

"Be careful." Her voice was soft, now, pulling at Mike's heartstrings. Next thing he knew, "be careful" was the next ultimate goal in his life.

"Always. I love you."

"Love you, too." And after saying bye the call ended. Mike sighed and let his phone drop from his hand and onto the couch. So exhausted. Mike checked the time and sighed. It was already that late? Now, Mike had the most difficult decision choosing between shopping, studying, and sleeping...

Studying wouldn't be too bad, right?

**Review please! And Merry Christmas and Happy New Year and I CAN'T WAIT TILL JANUARY!**

**AO3****: MissDani360**

**Tumblr: missdanibr**


End file.
